forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Raymond Eldir
Biografie 'Před vstupem do řádu' Raymond Eldir se dostal z dolních tariských pater do řádu Jedi souhrou náhod typickou pro... většinu členů řádu. Jinými slovy, jako téměř tříleté dítě. Vzhledem k původu se dá říct, že jeho "odebrání" znamenalo pro rodinu hlavně o jeden hladový krk méně a pro něj šanci na lepší život, než jakou by mohl mít na svém domovském světě. 'Padawanský výcvik' Raymond Eldir měl potenciál být vzorným padawanem, nějakým záhadným způsobem se mu jej však dařilo promarňovat. Svůj podíl na tom měla i jeho mistryně, Sylvar, které bezstarostný extrovert určitým způsobem nesedl a tak se jej snažila převychovat k obrazu svému. Výsledkem byl jakýsi souboj idejí, díky kterému byla Rayova vzornost pošramocena bez ohledu na to, že do svých skoro devatenácti let byl zapřisáhlým abstinentem a nebýt Tassadra Murraye, tak by jím asi zůstal i zbytek života. "To ti přijde normální chlastat se Sithy?!" '' "Přijde mi normální rozptýlit pozornost silnějšího protivníka a když se nesoustředí, jej zneškodnit." "Kde je to zneškodnění? Protože jsem se ještě nesetkala se Sithem, který y šel uchlastat ..." "V tom, jak se "Exar" napřed rozpadl, pak znovu objevil a v ten moment byl probodnut, čímž šel původní plán zkoušky do háje?" '' (Raymond dostává od své mistryně kapky za postup při rytířské zkoušce) Příznačným vyvrcholením nástrah vztahu mistr-padawan pak byly Raymondovy rytířské zkoušky. V jedné z jejich částí byl konfrontován se Sylvar vytvořenou iluzí Exara Kuna, s níž se vypořádal bleskovým pozváním na drink a následnou likvidací iluze. Navzdory Sylvařiným námitkám však byla Raymondova zkouška, díky ostatním mistrům, považována za splněnou, dokonce splněnou s lehkostí. 'Rytířem Jedi' Součástí Raymondova působení byly i diplomatické mise v okrajových oblastech galaxie. 'Mandalorianské války' 'Návrat' a vyloučení z řádu Jedi "Šel jsem do války bojovat za Republiku a pro Republiku. Ne abych dezertoval." (Raymond o důvodech, proč neodešel s Revanem) 'Občanská válka' Síly a schopnosti: V boji byl pro Raymonda typický mix djem so a shienu; mezi oběma variantami páté formy přecházel přirozeně a plynule, jak si uvědomoval, že se jedná o dvě strany téže mince. Podařilo se mu ji vybrousit do prakticky dokonalé podoby. I z toho důvodu - aby měl zbraň plně odpovídající preferovanému šermířskému stylu - začal již krátce po složení svých rytířských zkoušek pracovat na svém druhém světelném meči. Výsledná zbraň se smaragdově zelenou čepelí pak zcela odpovídala jeho představám a požadavkům. Přesto si až do poloviny mandalorianských válek ponechal i svou původní zbraň, která později posloužila jako základ pro světelný meč Dustila Torixe. Ze Silových schopností používal Ray především maskovací, jako třeba proklouznutí, a použitelné v přímém boji. Na vysoké úrovni zvládal crucitorn. Osobnost a vlastnosti Eldirův specifický rys? - Magnet na problémy. (rytíř Jedi Nail charakterizuje Raye Eldira) Na začátek nutno říct, že Raymond nebyl potížista ani problémy nevyhledával. Pouze měl zvláštní nadání se ocitat v situacích, kdy se něco dělo, a zaplétat se do cizích malérů. Z kterých se zpravidla dokázal vysekat s výrazem takřka bezelstným. Od raného mládí se tedy dokázal postarat o sebe a lidi kolem sebe, tak, jak to jen bylo možné. Způsoby, jak tak činil, často popuzovaly jeho mistryni, kterou zároveň znepokojovaly a přiváděly ke starostem, co se stane příště. S tím vším souvisel i Raymondův postřeh. Všímal si detailů a jemných nuancí, vlastně na ně byl neobyčejně citlivý. Na druhou stranu, nenáviděl situaci, kdy "něco visí ve vzduchu". V takovém případě se snažil bouřku naopak uspíšit. Konfrontace bylo něco, co zvládal s přehledem a podobným způsobem, jaký z něj dělal mistra djem so a shienu. Jeho extrovertnost a otevřenost mu umožňovala snadno poznávat nové lidi a spřátelit se s nimi. V chrámu Jedi byl mezi svými vrstevníky dosti oblíbený. V dětství a dospívání byl Raymond bezstarostný, s nikdy se nevytrácejícím nadhledem a smyslem pro humor. Účast v mandalorianských válkách to vše vymazala a změnila v masku ukazovanou na veřejnosti. Poznamenalo jej i vyloučení z řádu Jedi, které do konce života vnímal jako určitou křivdu, která jej potkala. Stáhl se do sebe, jeho myšlení získalo nepříjemně ostré hrany a dalo by se říct, že v průběhu bojů jako by přebral část myšlení a uvažování lorda Naila, pod jehož vlivem a velení prošel většinou bitev předchozí války - což se projevilo v průběhu bitev jedijské občanské války, kdy jeho nedostatek soucitu s nepřítelem a efektivnost, bezohlednost a krvavost zvolených strategií až vznášel otazníky, do jaké míry je na temné či na světlé straně. Ať už ale byly světlo a temnota namíchány jakkoli, loajalita Raymonda Eldira k Republice byla neochvějná. Kategorie:Elinoří fanfiction Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Padawani